darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
V
He has arrived! The mighty god-hero of the Fremennik and Moon Clan.}} |text1= Deity |item2= |text2= Mortal}} V (true name unknown, but has gone by a variety of names) was a Fremennik seer who discovered the Stone of Jas and the art of Runecrafting in the First or Second Age, and thereafter founded the Moon Clan. Some time after this, he ascended to godhood via unknown means. He is mentioned in The Basics of Magics, appears in a flashback during While Guthix Sleeps, is briefly mentioned by Sliske after Fate of the Gods, and plays a prominent role in the Hero's Welcome quest, in which he is killed by the Dragonkin. History Discovering the Stone of Jas V stumbled on the Stone of Jas in the Lunar Isle mine at some point during the First or Second Age, and touching it caused his "mind to unlock the potential of magic", also causing him to grow from a short and stubby human into one of average size. The stone was then "instantly removed by those who walk a higher astral path", leaving behind what would later be dubbed rune essence. V soon discovered that the rocks where the stone was found had become the rune essence, and that he could change them into "the elements of the universe itself" by focusing his mind on them. He and some other Fremennik then went and created a large number of altars around the world, starting with the Astral Altar. These altars could be used to create runes, which were previously only available in the limited quantities that Guthix gave out. At one point, they were even able to create an altar capable of making any rune at will. This discovery of Runecrafting created a schism among the Fremennik, with some believing that since runes were a gift from the gods, crafting them was blasphemy, while others believed that they should craft runes and use magic to better themselves. This eventually caused a split between the two factions, with V and his followers going to Lunar Isle and founding the Moon Clan after the other Fremennik turned violent. The Fremennik then went and destroyed the entrances to the rune altars, rendering the Moon Clan unable to runecraft, but their isolation on Lunar Isle and continued practice of magic eventually led to V and his followers surpassing the need to use runes to practice magic. Ascending to godhood V thereafter spent the rest of his mortal life attempting to relocate the Stone of Jas, but he was ultimately unsuccessful in his search. What exactly happened to him after this is unknown, but at some point he ended up ascending to godhood via unknown means which the Fremennik speculate to be killing another god, and left Gielinor by his own free will soon after Guthix had set the edicts. Return to Gielinor He returned to Gielinor in the Sixth Age as part of the Hero's Welcome quest. In this quest he is welcomed in Rellekka by the Fremenniks and their brethren from the Moon Clan after some help from the player. While he arrives he wants to give oxen meat to the people but something goes wrong and strange, live meat appears instead. After this he quickly leaves out of embarassment, but before he does he asks Alfrick the Planner if he can bring the player to his island after the feast. The player complies and talks with him in a cave on the island and helps him regain some strength. Despite this, his strength continues to leak and then the Dragonkin attack him. During this attack Sakirth uses the Elder Mirror on him, and V pushes the player out of the way to save them, and his remaining energy is transferred to Tarshak, killing him. His corpse is left and when the player returns to the cave later on during the quest, there will be an altar dedicated to him in the room where his belongings were found earlier. After the quest his emissary, Hannu, Emissary of V, will also be there. Names V's true name is unknown, as V is merely a childhood nickname and what he preferred to be called. According to V, he went by a variety of names during his life. When he appears in While Guthix Sleeps, his name differs from player to player, from a set list. He is referred to as V------ in the Moonclan manual, Below is a list of the names he may appear with in While Guthix Sleeps. * Vasador * Valator * Vaasdor * Varosad * Verisad * Vudisor * Vlatoad * Vedolas * Vundiar * Versita * Vislota * Vanjuta * Ventura * Velothi Trivia * When asked to tell the player stories of his travels during Hero's Welcome, V makes references to , , , , , , , , , , , and . * In Ballad of the Basilisk it references V using a shield and a halberd at the same time. Since halberds are normally two-handed weapons this makes V along with Vannaka and Thok capable of wielding two-handed weapons in a single hand. References nl:V------ Category:Fremennik Category:Protagonists Category:Legendary characters